The Breaking and Remaking of the Cherry Blossom
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Sasuke died, leaving his friends and family behind. Sakura is sent away after she snaps at the awake for her brother. Tsunade is hoping that a certain Kazekage can mend her student and save her soul.
1. Chapter 1

THE BREAKING AND REMAKING OF THE CHERRY BLOSSOM.

THIS IS A GAARA/SAKURA FANFICTION. OR IT WILL BE EVENTUALLY. I DON'T KNOW IF THIS TITLE IS TAKEN BUT PEOPLE HAVE TAKEN A FEW OF MY TITLES SO I'M RETURNING THE FAVOR. ENJOY THIS FANFICTION. I WORKED HARD ON IT.

Chapter One: SASUKE'S LETTER

WARNING: ANGST.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. IF I DID THEN I WOULD BE A VERY RICH, HAPPY AMERICAN. SEEING AS I DON'T I HAVE TO CONTENT MYSELF WITH THE FANFICTIONS I WRITE. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. T FOR NOW.

* * *

_If you're reading this then you know what has come to pass. I've been sent on a mission with a 0 percent survival rate and a 100 percent success rate. I love you Sakura-chan, Naruto. Please find my body and bring it back to Konoha. Sakura please be happy in whatever you do. I love you even in death. Please don't isolate yourself because of my death. It was my choice to take this suicide mission. Consider it a dept paid to my village for making me the shinobi I was today._

_All my love,_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_PS: I've forgiven our eldest brother and let him live. It's a far more suiting revenge then killing him. _

_Naruto: If you find this letter first, take care of my little sister. She's the most precious person in my life. Hah. I'm writing as if I'm still alive. _

_Sakura: If you find this letter first, confess to Gaara. He'll return your feelings. Trust me. He's told me. Tell Naruto that he was the brother I wish Itachi could have been to me. (He was a great brother to you Sakura-chan because you were the only girl in our family. Itachi adored you with a passion. That's why he didn't kill you that night. Because he loved you so much. He didn't kill me because he needed me to take care of you. If I had failed, he would've come back and killed me.) _

_Last and certainly not the least Tsunade-sama: You're the best Hokage since both Sandaime-sama and Naruto's father Yondaime-sama. I hope Naruto is at least half the Hokage you are. If not better. He deserves it after all the shit he's been forced to deal with. _

Uzumaki Naruto wiped the tears off his face as he finished reading the letter Sasuke left. He didn't want to show Sakura because he knew it would destroy her emotionally and mentally but knew Sasuke wanted her to see it. So heavy-hearted, the Kyuubi container headed to Uchiha Sakura's apartment to deliver the news.

When he arrived at Sakura's apartment, she was in the kitchen humming a tune as she prepared a bento for work in the morning. She turned with a smile at Naruto's presence but her smile dimmed when she saw his face.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Silently, since the blond didn't trust his voice, Naruto handed her Sasuke's letter. Sakura read it equally silently and her eyes widened in pain and disbelief. "Please tell me that this is some sick joke." She begged.

"I'm sorry." Naruto replied.

"You can come out now onii-chan. This isn't funny." Sakura called.

"I'm afraid this is no joke Sakura-chan. Sasuke's really gone. That's his last farewell to both of us. Neji and Chouji brought his body back to the village two hours before I found the letter." Naruto's voice cracked as he spoke.

Sakura fell to the kitchen floor as an agonized wail tore from her throat. "NOOOO!! SASUKE!!" She shrieked.

Naruto hugged her as she cried and wailed in pain. She couldn't believe that her onii-chan was gone.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!!" Sakura wailed hysterically. Naruto silently cried as well. It hurt twice as much because he had known Sasuke and Sakura since they were all in diapers.

Sakura eventually calmed down and the two Anbu members got up from the kitchen floor. "I have to p-plan Onii-chan's f-funeral..." She choked.

Naruto nodded and helped her with preparations because she would break down into spontaneous tears throughout the proceedings. They weren't the only ones mourning the Uchiha and that made them feel better. Not much but enough to keep them going.

* * *

End of Chapter one. It will get better eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

THE BREAKING AND REMAKING OF THE CHERRY BLOSSOM.

THIS IS A GAARA/SAKURA FANFICTION. OR IT WILL BE EVENTUALLY. I DON'T KNOW IF THIS TITLE IS TAKEN BUT PEOPLE HAVE TAKEN A FEW OF MY TITLES SO I'M RETURNING THE FAVOR. ENJOY THIS FANFICTION. I WORKED HARD ON IT.

Chapter Two: SASUKE'S WAKE AND SAKURA'S EXPLOSION.

WARNING: FOUL LANGUAGE AND CIVILIAN BASHING!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. IF I DID THEN I WOULD BE A VERY RICH, HAPPY AMERICAN. SEEING AS I DON'T I HAVE TO CONTENT MYSELF WITH THE FANFICTIONS I WRITE. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. T FOR NOW.

* * *

Three days after the village received word of Sasuke's death, a wake was held at the Uchiha Manor. It looked exactly like it did before the Massacre for the purpose.

Sasuke's body lay in a casket against the wall under a window looking out over the Eastern Uchiha Gardens. The entire village attended so they moved the wake out to the Eastern Garden. It was Sasuke's favorite garden when they were all kids. The other members of the Konoha 9, Team Gai, and the Sand Siblings, minus Gaara for Kazekage duties, were in attendance as well. Even the Akatsuki showed up as well since it was Itachi's little brother.

"Thank you for allowing Aniki to attend onii-chan's wake and funeral." Sakura managed to say it without bursting into tears. She was proud of herself.

"I'm very sorry about your brother." Pein offered awkwardly.

Sakura nodded before Itachi swept his favorite sibling into a hug. Sakura bunched her fists into Itachi's cloak and cried hard. The other Akatsuki members looked uncomfortable at the sight of Sakura's raw pain but remained silent both out of respect for her and fear of Itachi.

Naruto took over Sakura's duty of tending to the guests since he saw she was clearly unable to do so herself.

"Sasuke was my younger brother. I loved him as any brother loves his siblings. It saddens me that he died on a mission that he shouldn't have been offered at all. I wish his soul a safe passage to the realm of the dead and hope that he reincarnates as someone that Sakura, Naruto, and I can be proud of. I want to thank everyone for coming to our brother's funeral. It means so very much to the three of us." Itachi spoke from his spot with Sakura.

"Sasuke took care of me when the Massacre happened. We were on the same team and he looked out for me there too. He didn't think me weak for not being able to defend myself properly as a child. He trained me in using my Sharingan as did Aniki, and Kakashi-senpai. I miss him and I too feel that he shouldn't have been given that suicide mission. I wanted my onii-chan to watch me grow up and eventually watch Naruto-chan become Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I feel that he was sorely cheated of both opportunities by this village. I am not bitter however. He felt that he was doing a service to this village for molding him into the shinobi he was today. But...I am angry." Sakura spoke as well, startling the guests with how clear and normal her voice sounded.

"Sasuke and I grew up with Sakura-chan. When we got put in a team together, it was the best day of our lives. We weren't just Team 7. We were a family. Sure we had a new 'Aniki' but the concept was the same. We did everything together. I'll miss Sasuke every day of my life and I feel like he was cheated out of the rest of his life by that misison. Like Sakura-chan I'm not bitter, I'm just angry that this village did something so horrible to such a good shinobi. When I become Hokage, things are going to change. This village will become more civilized then it already is. The only thing I ask is that you remember Uchiha Sasuke as a loyal Konoha shinobi and not the foolish child that ran off to the Sound Village. If you can do that then I will be content in knowing that the man I saw as my brother lives on properly like he should." Naruto finished.

The wake ended a few minutes after everyone else that wanted to speak did so. Sakura went inside to bring more trash bags out for the trash and saw her boyfriend of three years in the arms of another woman. They were locked in an intimate embrace kissing, and touching. The pink haired Uchiha saw red suddenly.

"YOU SON OF A ROTTEN-PUSSY WHORE!!" Sakura roared, startling all the guests outside and inside helping with clean-up. Ryo, her boyfriend, moved away from the other woman guiltily. "I can explain Sakura." He began.

"My name is Uchiha-san to you...civilian." Sakura spat coldly.

"I can explain." Ryo pleaded.

"You come in my onii-chan's house! In the Uchiha Family Home! In front of my friends and family! And cheat on me with another woman?! HOW DARE YOU!! YOU STUPID, PATHETIC LITTLE BOY!!" Sakura screamed angrily.

Ryo reached out as if to slap her across the face but thought better of it when he saw all the glares he was receiving and murderous aura from Itachi. "I wouldn't if I were you." Itachi said coolly.

"Get out." Sakura said quietly.

"What?" Ryo asked.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!! DON'T YOU EVER SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME AGAIN!! IF I EVER SEE YOU AND YOUR WHORE AGAIN, I'LL TORTURE YOU BOTH TO DEATH!!" Sakura bellowed.

Tsunade looked alarmed at the pink haired Anbu's outburst. Itachi calmed his younger sister down and gave her to Naruto, whom took her home and got her in bed. With a mild sedative given to him by Tsunade, Sakura was out like a light.

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 3

THE BREAKING AND REMAKING OF THE CHERRY BLOSSOM.

THIS IS A GAARA/SAKURA FANFICTION. OR IT WILL BE EVENTUALLY. I DON'T KNOW IF THIS TITLE IS TAKEN BUT PEOPLE HAVE TAKEN A FEW OF MY TITLES SO I'M RETURNING THE FAVOR. ENJOY THIS FANFICTION. I WORKED HARD ON IT.

Chapter Three: SAKURA'S TRIP TO SUNA AND FINALLY SAYING GOODBYE.

WARNING: ANGST!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. IF I DID THEN I WOULD BE A VERY RICH, HAPPY AMERICAN. SEEING AS I DON'T I HAVE TO CONTENT MYSELF WITH THE FANFICTIONS I WRITE. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. T FOR NOW.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning when Yamanaka Ino and Sabaku no Temari came in and roused her from bed.

"Wake up Sakura-chan!" Ino yelled cheerfully. Sakura fell out of bed with a startled shriek. Temari got her up and showered. Sakura got dressed in a pair of short shorts, a tank top, and her Anbu boots. Her hitate was tied around her head in its normal style.

"You're going to Sunagakure with Shikamaru, Ino, and myself. Tsunade-sama ordered it after the incident at Sasuke's wake." Temari said briskly as she packed Sakura's desert clothing into a duffle bag along with her toiletries and other necessities.

Sakura was on autopilot so she just nodded her agreement and went where she was told to go. Ino and Temari shared a frown. "Sakura?" Ino said calmly. "Hm?" Sakura asked. Ino slapped her. "Snap out of it!" She commanded. The pink Uchiha sniffed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry onii-chan. That's what I wanted to say. But he left me behind. Again." Sakura said softly. When they finally got her packed up, Ino and Temari led Sakura out the front door and locked it up.

Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Kankuro were waiting for them outside.

"Hey Pink. Ready to go?" Kankuro asked with a cheerfullness he didn't feel when he got a good look at the pink haired ninja. "Yeah. We're ready Kankuro." Temari answered for the pinkette.

Sakura stayed silent on the trip until they passed the cemetary Sasuke was buried in.

Sakura veered off from the group when they got to the gates of the cemetary and she went inside. She knelt in front of Sasuke's grave and the tears began anew. "I'm so sorry Sasuke! I wanted to tell you I was sorry before you left for your mission! But now I can't tell you! Because you've gone to a place I can't go yet." She whispered.

Temari and Ino went to go after her but Kankuro and Shikamaru held them back. "Let her mourn in peace girls." Kankuro said.

Shikamaru went instead. He knelt down beside the pink haired woman. "It hurts doesn't it?" He asked as he paid his own respects to the Uchiha's grave.

"So much." Sakura replied softly as she ran her fingers over Sasuke's name on the tombstone.

"I've been there so I know exactly how you feel." Shikamaru said softly.

"How did you deal with it?" Sakura asked.

"I haven't. Not really. I mean I can deal with life in public but when left to my own devices, I just freak. You know?" Shikamaru replied.

"Yeah. You try to let it go and forget it happened in a way. Only being around the people that remind you of loss constantly by telling you how sorry they are for your loss. And they say how much they'll miss that person and that they wished it was someone else. People are so heartless." Sakura said bitterly.

"Yeah. Exactly. Everyone was like that when Asuma-sensei died. Except you for some odd reason. And I liked that. It made me feel a little bit better about what happened." Shikamaru replied with a small smile at her.

Sakura copied his small smile. "It was because I _knew_ how much it hurt and I didn't want to upset you anymore than you already were. You know? Those people offering all those condolences was like rubbing salt into an open, bleeding wound." She said.

"Exactly. That's why I'm not going to rub anymore salt in the wound by telling you the same shit everyone else has been telling you for the past day and a half. I'm gonna tell you that yeah, people die. Ninja especially. It sucks majorly but you have to get up and keep going. It would be an insult to your brother's memory to lay down and give up just because he got a shitty mission. So you're going to go to Suna with us and show everyone that it'll take more than the death of your beloved onii-chan to break your spirit." Shikamaru replied with a nod.

Sakura got up after giving the tombstone a kiss. "You're absolutely right Shikamaru. I can't let something like this beat me down. Even though it's sad and I'm hurting severely, I still have Aniki and you guys. And my own life so I'm gonna make Sasuke-onii-chan proud and move on! Thanks for the pep talk Shikamaru." She said with a smile.

"Anytime Pink." Shikamaru replied as they headed back to the others.

The trip resumed with Sakura in much better spirits. Kankuro dropped back to talk to Shikamaru.

"Dude I don't know what the hell you said to her but it worked." He said.

"I just told her what she wanted and needed to hear. That's all I did." Shikamaru replied.

* * *

End of chapter three. It gets better as the fic goes on.


	4. Chapter 4

THE BREAKING AND REMAKING OF THE CHERRY BLOSSOM.

THIS IS A GAARA/SAKURA FANFICTION. OR IT WILL BE EVENTUALLY. I DON'T KNOW IF THIS TITLE IS TAKEN BUT PEOPLE HAVE TAKEN A FEW OF MY TITLES SO I'M RETURNING THE FAVOR. ENJOY THIS FANFICTION. I WORKED HARD ON IT.

Chapter Four: SUNA AND SAYING HELLO!

WARNING: DRAMA!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. IF I DID THEN I WOULD BE A VERY RICH, HAPPY AMERICAN. SEEING AS I DON'T I HAVE TO CONTENT MYSELF WITH THE FANFICTIONS I WRITE. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. T FOR NOW.

"Blah" speaking

'Blah' Thoughts

'**Blah**' Shukaku, Kyuubi

'_Blah_' Inner Selves

* * *

The five shinobi arrived in Suna the next morning. "Papers!" A guard yelled from the gate.

Temari and company flashed their papers and were let in. They walked directly to Gaara's office in Kazekage Tower.

"Gaara-sama's in a meeting." The secretary said tartly. Sakura breezed past the black haired secretary and went into Gaara's office, interrupting a meeting about to go to hell. "Kazekage-sama? I'm here." She said. Kankuro, Temari, Ino, and Shikamaru came in behind her.

"Sorry Gaara. The secretary tried to tell her but she didn't listen." Kankuro said.

"It's fine. I was just ending this meeting anyway." Gaara replied.

Sakura looked down at the floor silently for a few minutes. "It's been a while Gaara." She said quietly. The red head nodded his agreement.

When Sakura looked up, Gaara winced at the circles under her eyes and the red, swollen consistency about them. "You look bad Sakura." He commented.

"My brother died. I'm in mourning." Sakura replied.

"Of course. Forgive my rudeness." Gaara nodded his apology. "It's fine. I'm here because I threatened to kill my ex boyfriend and a Sound Kunoichi." Sakura said offhandedly.

Gaara stared in shock for a few seconds before his usual mask fell into place. "I see." He said.

Sakura nodded. Temari and Kankuro handed the scroll to Gaara for his reading and signature. "So Tsunade has sent you here to relax? Surely you don't want to be in this dirty little hole of a village of all places?" Gaara said.

Sakura glared at the floor. "I'd rather be with the last member of my family but seeing as how they are all criminals, I was denied my request." She said bitterly. Ino and Temari shared a look. "Her brother Itachi is a member of the Akatsuki." One blonde supplied. Sakura glared harder at the floor.

Gaara chuckled. "I don't see the problem with you visiting your family member. However since I am not your Kage, I must abide by Tsunade's rule. He may however come to visit you here. But you are not to reciprocate his visits." He said.

"At least you allow me to see my brother. Tsunade-sama doesn't wish for me to see him at all. She fears that I will join them to seek revenge." Sakura said angrily. Her Sharingan was spinning wildly as she tried to glare the floor into submission. Gaara nearly laughed out loud but because of who he was, he remained silent.

"Stop glaring at the floor baka." Ino said. Sakura looked up at her with tears brimming in her Sharingan eyes. "I'll do what I please Ino-pig. You are not my superior." She snapped. Gaara sighed and rubbed his temples. 'This is gonna be a long day good buddy.' He thought. '**Oh yeah. Most definitely.**' Shukaku agreed. He was annoyed that Sakura was still sad.

* * *

End of chapter four. It gets better as the fic goes on.


	5. Chapter 5

THE BREAKING AND REMAKING OF THE CHERRY BLOSSOM.

THIS IS A GAARA/SAKURA FANFICTION. OR IT WILL BE EVENTUALLY. I DON'T KNOW IF THIS TITLE IS TAKEN BUT PEOPLE HAVE TAKEN A FEW OF MY TITLES SO I'M RETURNING THE FAVOR. ENJOY THIS FANFICTION. I WORKED HARD ON IT.

Chapter Five: DAY ONE IN THE DESERT!

WARNING: ANGER AND POSSIBLY SOME FLUFF!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. IF I DID THEN I WOULD BE A VERY RICH, HAPPY AMERICAN. SEEING AS I DON'T I HAVE TO CONTENT MYSELF WITH THE FANFICTIONS I WRITE. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. T FOR NOW.

"Blah" speaking

'Blah' Thoughts

'**Blah**' Shukaku, Kyuubi

'_Blah_' Inner Selves

* * *

Sakura was shown a room in the Kazekage's manor and told to get some sleep. Dinner wouldn't begin for another two or three hours so she had plenty of time for a nap. However Sakura wasn't in the mood for a nap. She needed some way to relieve her stress.

That's how Sakura found herself in a fight with several large missing nin in the desert just outside of Suna close to the border of Earth Country.

"Hey sweetheart! How about you play nice and we'll give you a treat!" One of the ninja jeered at her. Sakura felt her temper rise dangerously close to the surface. She knew Itachi-aniki warned her about her temper since she couldn't control her actions when she was angered enough.

"Yeah! We'll treat you real nice!" Another hooted. Sakura twitched once as her hands started balling into fists.

"You really don't want to make me any angrier than I already am." She said calmly as her body started preparing for a fight.

The leader of the pack of missing ninjas made a fatal mistake. He touched her. That dirty bastard cupped her face and licked her cheek. "In a few minutes you definitely won't be angry. You'll be hungry for more of what only a man can give you Kitten." He said. Sakura felt her control snap at the nickname her onii-chan gave her. Sharingan eyes drew the man into her own private hell where he was tormented for 120 days straight. He was raped and beaten and tortured before Sakura ended his pathetic life. She tore through the rest of the missing nin like they were nothing more than toys she no longer wanted.

When she finished her bloody task, she was covered from head to foot in blood and she was panting harshly. The now red haired kunoichi calmly went back to the Kazekage's manor to shower the evidence of her massacre off before anyone saw her.

Heh. If only she was that lucky. Temari and Gaara happened to be in the living room when she came in and when the blonde wind mistress saw her, she had a cow.

"What the hell happened to you Sakura?! Are you hurt?!" Temari screamed. Sakura shook silently. She was holding back her tears because she wasn't hurt physically. "No. I am uninjured." Sakura replied stiffly. Temari stared at her. "T-then whose blood is that?" She asked warily. "The blood of some missing ninja that got on my bad side." Sakura replied coldly. Temari's eyes widened. "You left the village?" She asked carefully.

"Am I not allowed to?" Sakura had reverted to speaking like Sasuke had and Itachi before him. "Well technically we can't stop you from leaving but......you're really not supposed to." Temari finished lamely. Sakura smirked and the blood made it look evil. "I see. So my surroundings have changed but my leash is as short as ever." She said absently as she fingered a small seal on her neck, hidden in the blood on her body. "Leash?" Gaara spoke this time. Sakura nodded. "I have a seal on me. It's as effective as any leash I could ever be forced to wear. It prevents me from releasing all of my chakra. It was placed on me when I was very young. That was the reason Itachi-aniki destroyed my clan and why Sasuke-onii-chan didn't hunt him down for it. All of the Uchiha children have one. Itachi-aniki's was removed however because otou-sama needed a strong heir." She spoke absently as her eyes glazed over at the memory.

Temari shook her out of it. "But that doesn't tell us why you came in covered in blood." She said. Sakura nodded. "I see. Well.......I have temper issues. When I get angry.....I lose control and kill the source of my anger." She said hesitantly.

Temari looked shocked and a little afraid while Gaara looked thoughtful. Sakura continued upstairs only to run into Kankuro. "Um.....Sakura?" He spoke cautiously. "Yes Kankuro?" Sakura looked at him with dark green eyes. "What happened?" He asked. "I did something bad." Sakura replied nonchalantly. "What did you do?" Kankuro asked nervously. "I killed some ninja." Sakura replied as if they were talking about the weather. Kankuro nodded and Sakura continued upstairs to the bathroom where she took a scalding shower and let go of the control she held over herself while she was speaking to the others. Tears streamed down her face and silently cried over the death of her beloved onii-chan again.

When she was clean again, Sakura got out of the shower and got dressed in one of Sasuke's old shirts and crawled into bed. She hugged herself and slowly drifted off to sleep. She was awakened some time later for dinner. Kankuro was the one that did it because Temari was too scared and Gaara was at the office. Shikamaru was calming Temari and Ino was back in Konoha. But Ino would never touch Sakura while she was sleeping because of her volatile temper. So Kankuro was probably the safest out of the five besides Gaara. His sand would protect him from Sakura's wrath.

"Wake up Kitten. It's time to eat." Kankuro shook her gently. "Hai Kankuro. I'm up." Sakura mumbled sleepily. She got up and shuffled downstairs in Sasuke's t-shirt, a pair of socks and mussed hair. Gaara had come in as she entered the kitchen and he thought she looked adorable. Not that he would tell her or anything. He still had a heart no matter what anyone else thought. And he knew the last thing Sakura needed at the moment was some man hitting on her so soon after the passing of her brother. "What's for dinner?" Sakura yawned. "Steak and baked potatoes." Temari replied meekly.

Sakura blinked. "Oh for the love of the gods Temari-chan. I'm not going to hurt you." She sighed. Shikamaru shook his head and grabbed Sakura's shirt and pulled her in the seat between him and Gaara. Kankuro sat on Gaara's other side and Temari sat on Shikamaru's other side. "You look adorable." Shikamaru told the pink haired Uchiha. Sakura smiled and dug into her dinner with more enthusiasm than Kankuro and Shikamaru had seen her have since the funeral.

Gaara observed silently. He had no idea how the dynamics between the two Konoha shinobi and his brother worked so he was content to watch. He had had a small crush on Sakura when they were younger and he felt it returning. Not that he would act on it unless she came to him because he knew how to respect a woman.

Dinner was a cheerful affair and Sakura forgot her pain. Temari forgot why she was afraid of the pink haired girl in the first place and they had a good time. When dinner and dessert was finished, Sakura bid goodnight to everyone and went to bed.

* * *

End of chapter five. R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

THE BREAKING AND REMAKING OF THE CHERRY BLOSSOM.

THIS IS A GAARA/SAKURA FANFICTION. OR IT WILL BE EVENTUALLY. I DON'T KNOW IF THIS TITLE IS TAKEN BUT PEOPLE HAVE TAKEN A FEW OF MY TITLES SO I'M RETURNING THE FAVOR. ENJOY THIS FANFICTION. I WORKED HARD ON IT.

Chapter Six: AKATSUKI BASE AND TSUNADE'S WRATH

WARNING: ANGER AND POSSIBLY SOME FLUFF!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. IF I DID THEN I WOULD BE A VERY RICH, HAPPY AMERICAN. SEEING AS I DON'T I HAVE TO CONTENT MYSELF WITH THE FANFICTIONS I WRITE. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. T FOR NOW.

"Blah" speaking

'Blah' Thoughts

'**Blah**' Shukaku, Kyuubi

'_Blah_' Inner Selves

* * *

Sakura bid goodnight to everyone and went to back to bed...or so they thought.

Sakura was half way to the Akatsuki base when Kankuro and Shikamaru caught up to her. "Whatcha doin' Kitten?" Kankuro asked nonchalantly.

"Going to visit Aniki." Sakura replied in the same tone. "With all your stuff?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura nodded. "I can't stay there....it's too happy for me. You and Temari-chan and Gaara are all happy together and I'm miserable and......" She choked out as she started crying again. Kankuro and Shikamaru hugged her at the same time so it was an awkward group hug in the middle of the desert.

"Tsunade-sama will be furious you know. She might activate the seal on your neck." Shikamaru warned.

"I'll take that chance. I miss my Aniki and I want to stay with him for a while to mourn properly. With you guys I have to be happy and....act like it doesn't hurt. I can't do that yet. I don't have the skill." Sakura replied tearfully.

"What exactly does that seal do?" Kankuro asked curiously.

Sakura looked haunted when she brought her eyes up to meet his. "I causes the owner of the seal excruciating pain when activated and he or she can't defend against it. If the seal isn't deactivated, he or she will eventually die." She replied quietly.

Kankuro paled and touched her neck hesitantly. Sakura shivered and smiled thinly. "I am the most well-controlled shinobi in the entire world. My betrayal or disobedience will be met with agony and a cruel death." She said britterly.

Kankuro picked her up and they headed toward the Akatsuki base at a much faster pace.

The trio reached the base at about midnight and were greeted by Hoshigaki Kisame and Deidara. "What do you want un?" Deidara demanded.

"We're here with Sakura. She wants to speak to her brother." Shikamaru replied fearlessly. The blond grumbled but sent a clay bird to the eldest Uchiha.

Itachi appeared from the shadows and took Sakura from the Sand shinobi. Shikamaru handed her things to Kisame and they bowed their heads. "We leave her in your capable hands Itachi-san." Shikamaru said. "I'll return her when she wishes to return. Do not worry. I will take good care of her." Itachi said. The two shinobi left and Itachi swept into the house with her sleeping peacefully in his arms.

* * *

End of chapter five. R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

THE BREAKING AND REMAKING OF THE CHERRY BLOSSOM.

THIS IS A GAARA/SAKURA FANFICTION. OR IT WILL BE EVENTUALLY. I DON'T KNOW IF THIS TITLE IS TAKEN BUT PEOPLE HAVE TAKEN A FEW OF MY TITLES SO I'M RETURNING THE FAVOR. ENJOY THIS FANFICTION. I WORKED HARD ON IT.

Chapter Seven: A PAIN LIKE NO OTHER

WARNING: ANGER AND POSSIBLY SOME FLUFF!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. IF I DID THEN I WOULD BE A VERY RICH, HAPPY AMERICAN. SEEING AS I DON'T I HAVE TO CONTENT MYSELF WITH THE FANFICTIONS I WRITE. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. T FOR NOW.

"Blah" speaking

'Blah' Thoughts

'**Blah**' Shukaku, Kyuubi

'_Blah_' Inner Selves

* * *

Itachi gently deposited Sakura on his bed and tucked her in. When Kisame opened his mouth to speak, the Uchiha male narrowed his eyes at him and motioned toward the door. Once the two of them got into the hall, Kisame was free to speak.

"Why did you allow her here? Leader-sama will be furious." He demanded quietly.

"What I do with my sister is none of yours or Leader's concern Kisame. So I suggest you not ask questions that you don't need the answers to." Itachi replied coldly.

Elsewhere in Konoha, Tsunade was recieving the information from an Anbu assigned to watch over Sakura to make sure she didn't leave Suna. When the Anbu officer told her that Sakura was delivered successfully to the Akatsuki, she was beside herself with rage. Tsunade was so angry, that she activated the seal on Sakura's neck. At the Akatsuki base, Sakura jolted up as she felt an agonizing pain spread through her body. Every member of the Akatsuki present in the base rushed toward the sounds of blood-curdling screams of agony. Even their resident psychotic 'holy' man Hidan felt pity for the screamer. He only wished he could make someone scream like that for Jashin. Itachi's eyes widened when she saw his little sister writhing on the bed in sheer agony even as she kept screaming.

"What's wrong with her?! Why won't she shut up?!" Pein roared.

"That glow.....someone activated her.....seal." Itachi whispered.

Sakura's blood-curdling screams carried throughout the base and woke even the heaviest of sleepers. But soon they died down to harsh pants and ragged gasps for air that was steadily becoming harder to intake.

"Aniki....I can't breathe anymore." Sakura rasped out.

Itachi was beside himself for the first time in years. How dare the Hokage activate something that belonged solely to the Uchiha Clan. He pushed a small amount of chakra through her seal and snarled furiously when he got burned and Sakura started wailing with the resulting pain.

"I must go to Konoha. If you refuse me, I will take Sakura and leave. My sister is more important than the Akatsuki." Itachi said coldly.

"Take her. I'll make this a mission so that you will continue to remain in the service of the Akatsuki." Pein replied.

Itachi scooped Sakura up into his arms and left for Konoha. On the way, Itachi stopped in Suna and barged into the Kazekage's manor. He searched for Shikamaru and Kankuro.

"How did Tsunade find out Sakura was with me?" He demanded angrily.

Shikamaru paled. "Tsunade-sama sent Anbu to watch Sakura....to make sure she didn't defect from Konoha out of pure, unadultered rage and hate like Sasuke did. He must have reported back to her the wrong information. I swear to you I didn't know." The brunette haired Nara replied.

He too was angry at the Hokage but there wasn't much he could do. Itachi on the other hand could do as he pleased because he didn't have any loyalties to the village like he and Sakura did. But when Shikamaru thought about it, Sakura only remained loyal to the village out of love for Sasuke. Since Tsunade took that away from her by in essence killing her brother, Sakura only held ties to the village out of love for her friends. So she could defect at any time. Tsunade knew this so she had forced the secret of the seal from Sasuke before sending him to his death.

"It makes perfect sense now." Shikamaru whispered.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"I'm sorry. I just realized something. But before I can tell you, I have to make sure for myself." Shikamaru replied.

Itachi nodded and the two set out for Konoha once again.


	8. Chapter 8

THE BREAKING AND REMAKING OF THE CHERRY BLOSSOM.

THIS IS A GAARA/SAKURA FANFICTION. OR IT WILL BE EVENTUALLY. I DON'T KNOW IF THIS TITLE IS TAKEN BUT PEOPLE HAVE TAKEN A FEW OF MY TITLES SO I'M RETURNING THE FAVOR. ENJOY THIS FANFICTION. I WORKED HARD ON IT.

Chapter Eight: What Shikamaru Learned

WARNING: ANGER AND POSSIBLY SOME FLUFF!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. IF I DID THEN I WOULD BE A VERY RICH, HAPPY AMERICAN. SEEING AS I DON'T I HAVE TO CONTENT MYSELF WITH THE FANFICTIONS I WRITE. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. T FOR NOW.

"Blah" speaking

'Blah' Thoughts

'**Blah**' Shukaku, Kyuubi

'_Blah_' Inner Selves

* * *

The two moved in companionable silence toward the village Shikamaru served and Itachi formerly served. "Doesn't the loyalty you show Konoha wear thin on you Shikamaru?" Itachi asked curiously as they ran. "Yeah it does. But I'm loyal because my old man and my mother are loyal to the village. Though my mom's a civilian but she's still scary as hell man. She's got skills with a frying pan that make my head hurt just thinking about them." Shikamaru replied.

Itachi chuckled. "My own mother was the same way only she had chakra to back hers up. My mother retired as an active kunoichi after Sasuke, Sakura, and I were born. She said it was more fun taking care of her unruly and slightly psychotic children than serving her worthless village. It hurt when I had to kill her only because she didn't try to fight back. She just accepted her fate with a smile and told me that she loved me. With her last breath my mother thanked me for setting her free. My mother is the only person I have ever regretted killing." He said softly.

"Why did you kill your clan anyway?" Shikamaru asked. "Because they were arrogant in their power and weak because they relied on it alone. I didn't kill Sasuke and Sakura because they were young and innocent. While Sakura had the Sharingan and knew how to use it to an extent thanks to my training her, Sasuke did not and therefore I did not harm them. Instead I told them to live on and hate our clan for their foolishness. And when they both obtained the eyes I now have, to seek me out and we would raise a new clan. A powerful clan and then our power would be absolute. However I was quite insane at the time having just slaughtered my family. Now I want Sakura-chan to be happy and hopefully revive the Uchiha clan so she could teach them not to make the same mistake as our own clan made all those years ago. Then I could die happy." Itachi replied. Sakura writhed silently in pain as the two ran for Konoha because Sakura's life depended on their speed.

Itachi and Shikamaru made it back to Konoha faster than it normally took because of Sakura not needing a break to rest. They got her to her apartment and Shikamaru went to report to Tsunade that Sakura would be returning to Suna in the morning. With Itachi. Then he would head to the Uchiha Compound with Itachi's assistance and research the mark on Sakura's back. Then he would confront Tsunade on what she did before taking Sakura back to Suna where Itachi would remain with her if Gaara permitted it.

Shikamaru walked into Tsunade's office and sighed. "Sakura's back here for the night. You can deactivate the seal now Tsunade-sama." He said tiredly. "What was she doing outside of Suna anyway?" Tsunade demanded. "Kankuro and I decided she was better off with Itachi. We took her there personally. She missed her brother and we couldn't bear to see her suffer anymore." Shikamaru replied boredly. He turned after giving his report and walked out of the office. "She will be going back tomorrow yes?" Tsunade asked as he left. "Yes. Sakura will be in Suna again tomorrow." Shikamaru replied just before he closed the door.

Itachi met him outside Sakura's apartment and the two of them went into the Uchiha Compound to the library. Itachi pulled a book and the bookcase slid to the side to show a secret library full of books that not even the Hokage knew about and never would if Itachi had anything to say about it. They would remain a secret even if he had to burn this house and those books to the ground. "I found it." Shikamaru said softly. He opened the scroll and started reading the words on the scroll. Itachi read over his shoulder and it was silent in the library for hours. Shikamaru's eyes widened when he finished and he turned to Itachi.

"You can't get angry at me for what I'm about to tell you." He said. "What do you have to say Nara?" Itachi asked. "I know why Tsunade sent Sasuke on that suicide mission." Shikamaru replied. "Why?" Itachi asked. "She sent him on the mission because she didn't need him anymore. Tsunade forced Sasuke to tell her how the Uchiha seal worked then sent him to his death so he couldn't tell Sakura or you." Shikamaru replied.

Itachi's Sharingan activated for a moment. "You're telling me that the Hokage tortured information about Uchiha Clan secrets from Sasuke before gettting rid of him so that none of us would know? Tsunade could kill Sakura at any moment and there's nothing I can do about it?" He demanded. "Well it says here that only the head of the Uchiha Clan can take the seal off of an Uchiha that has it. You being the heir when you killed off your family......doesn't that make you the head of the Uchiha Clan?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah I guess if you looked at it like that. But father never taught me how to seal or unseal Uchiha Clan members." Itachi replied. Shikamaru grinned. "No need to know that baka. It tells you right here in this scroll how to seal and unseal Clan members." He said. "If I were inclined to, I would kiss you Shikamaru. But as such I am not inclined to kiss you so I will settle with saying thank you." Itachi said as he memorized the hand signs needed and the words. "Let's go unseal your sister." Shikamaru said lazily. Itachi nodded and they headed back to Sakura's apartment.

* * *


End file.
